


It's October?

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo makes a startling discovery one Sunday afternoon.





	It's October?

            Theo was at the kitchen counter going through a few bills as she paid them online. She had been married happily to her husband for six years and they had nailed down the domestic bliss thing pretty well.

            “Pip, what’s the date?” Theo asked idly

            “Uh…” Philip reached for his phone from the couch. “October 1st.”

            She looked up from her laptop. “What?”

            “It’s the first.” Philip glanced over the couch. “Sunday.”

            Theo did the mental math in her head. Wasn’t it just September 1st like a week ago? “Oh shit…it’s October.”

            “Yeah, that’s what I just said.”

            “I just didn’t know. I sort of snuck up on me.” Theo said in a daze.

            “Well, you’ve been busy, that’s understandable.” He nodded. “It’s not that big of a deal I do this pretty much every first of the month.”

            “I know but it’s _October_.”

            “Yeah…”

            “Isn’t it kind of special?” Theo walked over to lean over the back of the couch.

            “Well, Halloween isn’t until the 31st so I think we have some time before things get special.” Philip looked up at her.

            “But the whole month is sort of…I dunno…different.”

            “Because of the season changes?”

            “No, because it’s just got a different vibe to it.”

            Philip looked around as if he were looking for the different vibe. “Whatever you say.”

            Theo smiled and rolled her eyes. “You know what I’m talking about. I mean we could watch some horror movies, or go to like a fall fair. They have hayrides and corn mazes. And we finally have a front step so we can put pumpkins out!”

            Philip sat up. “I didn’t know you were so into the fall spirit, Burr.” He said.

            “Well, we didn’t do anything last year because we were too busy. I want to do things this year.” She decided.

            “Alright, then we’ll do Octobery stuff.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, whatever makes my wife happy.”

            They both smiled and Theo leaned down to kiss him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 31-day challenge for the month of October. I'm pretty sure most of it will be about Philidosia, but some of them may be about the Hamilton or Burr family as a whole. I got a lot of the prompts from a challenge but I couldn't link the original owner. Other prompts I came up with myself. Feel free to use them. 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Oh shit…it’s October  
> 2\. Cuddling up  
> 3\. I think I’m getting sick  
> 4\. Cool mugs, warm drinks  
> 5\. Isn’t it supposed to be fall? Why is it hot?  
> 6\. PSL Everything  
> 7\. Let’s watch a scary movie  
> 8\. Pumpkin patch  
> 9\. Spider!  
> 10\. That was totally a ghost  
> 11\. Monsters under the bed  
> 12\. CANDY  
> 13\. Couples costume  
> 14\. Walk  
> 15\. Sweaters  
> 16\. Trying to bake but just making a mess  
> 17\. We don’t have enough blankets  
> 18\. Rainy day  
> 19\. Spooky  
> 20\. My feet are cold  
> 21\. Leaves  
> 22\. Candles  
> 23\. Superstition  
> 24\. Trick or Treating  
> 25\. Walking into a cobweb  
> 26\. Waiting at the bus stop  
> 27\. They’re already putting up Christmas decorations!  
> 28\. Sorry, I punched you but you were wearing a mask.  
> 29\. Full moon  
> 30\. Ghosting  
> 31\. Let’s party, witches.
> 
> I'm more like Philip, I don't see the hype for October but I'm trying to embrace it this year. So hopefully this challenge will help me see the joy of October and help spark some new ideas for my OTP


End file.
